


TyperJam

by OsinR



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsinR/pseuds/OsinR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot between PaperJam and Tyrone. Disclaimer: yeah I don't own anything. Warning: boyXboy, sadness... enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	TyperJam

"AGGRAAHHAAAAU," PJ was running around in a frenzy, he had no idea what to do. The calender said that today was Valentines day. He didn't know what that was so he asked Tyrone who explained to him that it's a day for people to tell the one they love they love them. Tyrone had said that it was a silly holliday but PJ was determined to follow the holliday's tradition and confess his love to Tyrone. The only problem was that PJ was a big scaredy cat.  
There was a knock at his door and PJ stopped running, only to trip and fall onto the floor.   
The door opened, "Hey PJ, do you want some cheese an- PJ! Are you okay?!" Tyrone ran to the boy and pulled him to his feet.  
"AUUHGGA," PJ blushed, how could he be so clumsy.  
"That's good, I don't want you getting hurt now," Tyrone hugged PJ and sat him down on the bed.   
"HUURAGAHHHGA," PJ smiled, placing his crinkled hand on top of Tyrones.   
"I'm glad," Tyrone flipped his hand over and intertwined his fingers with PJ's.  
PJ thought 'it's now or never' and took a deep shaky breath, "AGRAHU," he closed his eyes and clenched his other hand into a fist.   
Tyrone looked at him and blinked in astonishment, he had never thought that PJ would feel that way.  
"Do you really mean that?" he asked, slightly squeezing PJ's hand.   
PJ nodded, his cheeks the color of roses. Tyrone mouth was agape, he couldn't believe this was happening.   
He leaned in and kissed PJ's lips softly, "I love you too."  
Tyrone woke up from his dream with a fast heartbeat before realizing that it wasw just that, a dream. He hung his head low and cried, why must he have that dream every night.  
"Why did he have to leave me," Tyrone choked out into the night and decided that he would visit Paper Jam's grave tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if that made you sad, I cried while writing it.


End file.
